Joe Cheng
Биография Джо Чен - знаменитый тайваньский актер, модель и певец. Он начал свою карьеру в качестве модели. Джо выступил в нескольких музыкальных клипах и рекламах, но популярность ему принесла роль в известной тайваньской дораме "Это началось с поцелуя". В 2003 году он играет одну из главных ролей в дораме "Роза", в которой так же снялась тайваньская актриса Элла Чень. Благодаря этой дораме Джо быстро начал набирать популярность, и вскоре ему была предложена роль в дораме "Michael the Archangel's Dance" где он сыграл Люцифера. В 2004 году его выбрали в качестве актера главную роль в дорамах "Nine-Ball" и "Волшебное кольцо". Эти две дорамы имели большой успех, и уже в следующем году он снимается в дораме "Это началось с поцелуя". Дорама получила высокие рейтинги, как в Тайвани, так и по всей Азии. Кроме того, это была первая дорама, в которой Джо Чен снимался вместе с актрисой Ариель Линь. В 2007 году выходит второй сезон дорамы "Это началось с поцелуя" под названием "И снова поцелуй", где Джо и Ариель снова снимаются вместе. Так же они вместе работали над дорамой "Любовь или хлеб", снятой в 2008 году. В качестве модели, Джо Чэн работает для нескольких брендов, включая Puma AG (2003-2005) и Adidas (2006-настоящее время). Он работал с такими марками, как Marc Jacob's (2003), Timberland, Levi's и Christian Dior (2007). В 2009 состоялся его дебют в театре, в спектакле Design for Living, он играл в главной роли вместе с такими ветеранами сцены, как Sylvia Chang и David, под руководство гонконгского режиссер Эдвард Лама. Труппа выступила с успешными шоу в Гонконге, Китае, Тайване и Сингапуре. Джо Чен заявил, что всегда мечтал о главной роли в театре, и для него было большой честью играть на одной сцене вместе с такими великими актерами. В дополнение к его карьере, Джо Чен получает высшее образование в сфере туризма управления. Так как все мужчины Тайвани должны отслужить в армии Джо Чен сказал, что как только получит высшее образование, сразу пойдет в армию. Интересные факты *Является хорошим другом Mike He и Этана Руана *Хобби: теннис, плавание, чтение, интернет, баскетбол *Любимый цвет: черный и белый *Фанат корейской группы TVXQ (DBSK) *Запел для оста к дораме It Started With A Kiss *Образование: Ren-Ai Guo Xiao (Elementary School), Wei-Dao Zhong Xue (Junior High), Feng-Yuan Gao Zhong (Senior High) in Ri Zhong Kang Bu Dao (A tutor Club); (Having wonderful memories about the time he spent in the club) *Характер: охотно идущий навстречу, легко ладит со всеми, не раздражителен. Фильмография *Ripples of Desire 2012 *Time Archive 2012 *Love actually 2012 *X Channel 2010 *That Love Comes 2010 *Love or Bread 2008 *Honey and Clover 2008 *They Kiss Again 2007 *Summer x Summer 2007 *War and Destiny 2006 *Di Yi Tong Jin 2006 *It Started With A Kiss 2005 *My Puppy Lover 2004 *I Love my Wife 2004 *Magic Ring 2004 *Michael the Archangel's Dance 2004 *Nine-Ball 2004 *The Rose 2003 *Yuan Lai Zheng Hao 2003 Дискография Синглы *"Xing Yun Cao De Zhu Fu" для Feng Mi Xing Yun Cao (2008) *"Give Me Love" для Feng Mi Xing Yun Cao (2008) *"Zhong Yu Yuan Wei" (忠於原味) для They Kiss Again (2007) Галерея actorsJoe.jpg joe-cheng-1746885-photo-large-18.jpg dc7f12366efd.jpg JoeCheng-20.jpg joe-cheng21.jpg Категория:ТайАктер Категория:ТайПевец